


A Fairy Vacation

by ilah



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: "i don't know them", Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, Fairytail, Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, Resort, Summer, Vacation, everyone @ eachother in public, first chap is tho huhuuu, flustered erza, gajeel is a softie for levy, i love messing around in tags lmao, jellal is somehow there?, jerza - Freeform, juvia is cute asf (duh), kinda nalu-centric but i'm tryna rewrite it so it isn't, lucy is sick of natsu, mira is shipping god, natsu is adorable, not complaining, playful banter x100, rewritten, she still loves him tho dw, the guild being dysfunctional, they're so STUPID i love them tho, yuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilah/pseuds/ilah
Summary: Started -- 07.11.20Fairy Tail is once again the number one guild in Fiore, after the Tenrou gang's 7 year nap. After winning the Grand Magic Games, Makarov decides to reward the winning teams with a vacation to the infamous Azure Grotto Resort. Mirajane being not only Makarov's assistant, but a primary planner of this trip, decides to use this opportunity to get her favorite ships get together, as well as making this gang closer than before. These chaotic kids will have the time of their lives, spending hours on end having sleepovers, movie nights, going to amusement parks, the beach, and much more!Credits --Hiro Mashima: Fairy Tail's characters, settings, magic, etc.-sweetaekook: I'm heavily basing this story (somewhat rewriting) off of sweetaekook's. You can find theirs on Wattpad! :) [[ yes i do have permission ]]
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Happy, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Quick A/N

**Author's Note:**

> yuhh get into it B)

( grammar will be used in the story. i'm just being casual now! )

hello before we start i just want to say once again that i am referencing this book idea! the original author is -sweetaekook (on watt) and the fic they made is called "fairytail vacation" :)

i read it and saw that it was a very nice idea but i had some stuff i wanted to add on and i figured i might as well do it lol.

anyways, hope you enjoy! let's get into the story!

and yes, i do have permission! :)


	2. Makarov's Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're in the endgame now (x1,, because i'll probably say this many many more times)

The weather was as expected for a typical summer day in the bustling city of Magnolia. Hot. Many were sitting inside as the sun beat down on the town. Citizens could be seen crammed behind their air conditioning lacrimas, or in the water some way or another. Whether that be sprinklers or pools being fully inhabited. Luckily enough, the nights dropped to very cool temperatures until the mornings. However, the heat gradually increased throughout the days when the sun fully made its way into the sky.

Lucy, also known as Fairy Tail's very own Celestial Spirit Mage was currently making her way to the guildhall. Though usually got there much earlier she took some extra time to herself before getting to the guild, knowing that her best friend and partner would be all over her. Usually, she doesn't mind this as she'd grown accustomed to it. He always threw himself at over and they were practically attached by the hip. This wasn't usually a problem. But, it was summer, and Natsu was a fire mage.

Lucy would try to avoid him, and decrease their proximity, but he never took the hint and she didn't have the heart to tell him to leave her alone, which was hard because the heat made her especially crabby. She made her way into the guild, mentally preparing herself for the added wave of heat.

Walking in, she noticed that Natsu was fighting with Gray, and gave an audible sigh of relief. The celestial spirit mage walked through the guild and to the bar, saying hi to those who greeted her on the way there. She sat down in the chair smiling and noticing how much cooler it was in the guild. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mirajane approach her with the same kind smile she always wore.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mirajane offered, giving the girl a grin. "The usual, I presume?" Lucy nodded, and offered her thanks. Mirajane turned around and started preparing Lucy's favorite drink, a strawberry milkshake. As she left, a small bluenette made her way to the bar as well, spotting her friend.

"Lu-chan! Good morning!" The solid script mage greeted, jogging towards the bar with a bound stack of papers tucked beneath her arm. Lucy questioned them, then remembered that she had given Levy the current chapters to her work-in-progress book. The petite girl slid into a seat next to her friend and quickly waved to the takeover mage tending the bar before turning back to her blonde friend.

"Hi Levy!" Lucy greeted back with a wide smile on her face. She was always glad to not only see Levy, but hear what she thought about her books. Levy handed back the papers and began telling her best friend what she thought so far.

"I love what you've done!" Levy started, with a smile. Her voice was joyful. And considering Levy would usually tell Lucy what she thought of her books, truthfully, the celestial mage knew Levy was being honest. Lucy sighed in relief. However, that relief wouldn't last very long. "I really love how you based the characters off of you and Nats-" The blonde paled at this, hurriedly covering her companion's mouth and shushing her. Sadly, the action was in vain as the two could feel an overwhelming aura approaching them.

"Oh my, what am I hearing about Natsu?" A voice spoke from behind the bar.

They had been too wrapped up in the current situation that Lucy had forgotten about the fact that the infamous 'shipper' of Fairy Tail was nearby. Mirajane sat Lucy's strawberry milkshake on the counter with a large smirk on her face, seemingly waiting for an explanation. Panicking, the mage in question spoke, a nervous stutter trapped in her voice.

"I-- uh,- Mira- It's not like that! It-it really isn't!" Trying to plead her case, Lucy put her hands in front of her defensively, flailing them. Mirajane only laughed before noticing someone else walking towards the bar. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "I'm saved." She thought. Key word, thought.

"I'll be back later and you can give me all the juicy details then!" The white-haired mage looked to both of the girls, winked, and turned around making her way over to the new customer. The blonde groaned, dropping her head on the table with a loud 'thump' sound.

"I'm sorry Lu!" Levy frantically apologized, knowing how her friend didn't enjoy others teasing her about liking Natsu, "I just got excited! That's truly my favorite part." Lucy only offered an 'mhm' before an idea made its way into her mind. She turned her head, cheek on the cool wood to face her friend. A mischievous grin (that she debatably picked up from Natsu) was painted on her face.

"I wonder if you've ever made some books with you and Gajeel as a reference, although, I'm sure you have. Your characters in 'Divinium Priestess' really reminded me of some certain people." She said, watching as the blue-haired solid script mage's face lit up. Levy pouted, looking away from the stellar mage in attempts to hide her blushing face. Lucy laughed, sitting up and putting her face in her palms. Levy's facial expression quickly changed from a blushing catastrophe to a more sly one, prompting Lucy to raise her eyebrow, and looked to where Levy was looking -- behind her.

The pink hair was the first thing she spotted, considering it was literally pink, and hard not to spot. Her blonde hair moved with her as she turned back to Levy, pleading for her to tell him to go away. "Levy, I promise you, you DON'T want to do this." Lucy whispered, hoping his dragon slayer hearing didn't pick her words up. "It's for the good of both of us!" Levy only shrugged, a smirk still on her face. She knew when he was close when she felt the heat radiating around him.

"Hey, Luce!" The familiar voice said cheerfully. The dragon slayer wrapped his arm around Lucy, as per usual, except this time she subtly flinched. Just figuring he did it a bit too hard, he shrugged it off and sat down beside her. Lucy glanced at Levy, who was still smirking despite the sweat beads dripping down her head. The blonde held in a laugh at how badly her friend wanted to seem so cool still. She didn't blame her though. Natsu was hot, and not in the way that Mira would think she'd be referring to him as. Although, that wasn't all that false as well.

Trying to cool herself down, Lucy took a sip of her cold milkshake, lips curling up into a smile when it did its intended job. For a while, she just sat there chatting with Levy as Natsu ate a plate of 'Fire Pasta,' because leave it to a fire mage to get hot food, on an already hot enough day. It didn't help her current state when Mirajane chuckled behind her hand after seeing the pink haired mage's arm around Lucy.

A few minutes later, the guild doors opened, bringing in a wave of heat before closing and returning the guild to its comfortable cool temperature. The doors opening piqued the interest of those who could feel the momentary heat, Levy and Lucy involved. Though Natsu -- who probably didn't even notice the change and was too focused on eating his food, continued wolfing the meal down. Both girls turned around and saw their red-haired guildmate and friend, Erza Scarlet.

Instead of sporting her typical knight outfit, she wore a light blue sundress, with darker blue, yellow, and red flowers scattered among it. "Goodmorning, everyone." Erza spoke in her booming voice, prompting a hello from almost everyone. Despite not wearing her armor, her strength had not subsided as Lucy and Levy both had the wind knocked out of them when the requip mage slammed her hands on their backs.

"H-hi Erza." The two girls replied with a wheeze.

As Mirajane noticed Erza walk in, she came back from a table and walked straight to the refrigerator, taking out a plate with cheesecake - strawberry to be specific - on it. Scooting the plate to where Erza was standing, she then greeted the girl, who responded with a nod and 'thank you,' promptly taking the cake and smiling at it. Lucy watched Erza's expression rise as she saw her cake and sweatdropped, mentally noting that Erza was probably in love with cake.

After regaining her strength, Levy looked back to Erza and began talking. "You know, Master apparently has an announcement for us!" She chirped, clearly excited. Erza nodded, trying to talk but couldn't because of the cake in her mouth. She held a finger up, chewing the cake thoroughly, to get all of the flavor, before swallowing. As she was going to open her mouth, a snowball hit the momentarily calm fire dragon slayer smack dab on the head. Gray could be heard laughing from across the guildhall.

Natsu angrily dropped his fork on his plate, and stood up to yell at his rival. "You wanna go Ice prick?!" He roared, igniting his hands. "I'm all fired up now!"

Hurling insults and annoying names back and forth, the red haired mage grew tired of it, and walked closer to where they were, cake in one hand, and the other one pointing angrily. "Stop fighti-" She began to say, only to get pushed when Gray shoved Natsu. A shatter was heard as everyone went silent -- followed by a screech. "MY CAKE!" She wailed, dropping down on her knees dramatically reaching at the cake that was now on the floor.

"Now look what you did Flamebrain!" Gray yelled, motioning towards Erza.

"Me? It was you who shoved me, Stripper!" He responded, not wanting to take the blame for destroying Erza's precious cake.

"What did you just call me, Flame for brains!?"

"S-T-R-I-P-P-E-R! That's what you are!"

"Shut up you dumbass and come fight m-" Gray started, but was interrupted by an unsettling feeling. Erza, who had now recovered from her lovely cake's death, was angry. Very angry. Her aura was now streaked with blacks and dark purples, causing the two previously arguing mages to sweat profusely. Gray tried to open his mouth again and explain himself, but had his ear grabbed before he could. Natsu just stood there laughing at Gray's state of pain before feeling a rough grip on his ear as well. Their heads were smashed together, knocking them out cold. Rendering them unable to complain, or ruin Erza's cake again.

Lucy paled, making another 'Erza mental note.' Don't upset Erza, or get in the way of her cake. Ever. Almost used to Erza's angry headslams, they recovered quite quickly and were starting to pick a fight again. Though, except they could, they were interrupted by a familiar voice that never failed at gaining their attention.

"Listen up, brats!" As small as he was, he always found a way to get their attention. Everyone in the guild turned to their Master, who was standing on a barrel that was obviously snatched by Cana as she was seen sulking while sitting on top of a table. "Those of you who participated in the Grand Magic Games will be getting to go to a prominent resort here in Fiore, owned by a close friend of mine!" He stated proudly, crossing his small arms over his chest. "You may bring one guest only! You and that selected person have to meet here by 7 o'clock in the morning tomorrow. If you're not here by then, we're leaving without you." Master Makarov emphasized the 'morning' bit, knowing that some (most) of his children tended to be fashionably late to many events he's held.

And with that, Makarov hopped off the barrel and back on the bar, leaving Cana to smile again and hug her beer before promptly chugging it down. Lucy turned to Levy with excitement quite evident in her voice and eyes. "We're going on vacation!" She chimed cheerfully. Remembering that bringing a guest is allowed, Lucy opens her mouth to speak again and ask her blue-haired best friend to be her plus-one, but is stopped by a gruff voice.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel called, walking up to the bar so he can talk to Levy properly. The solid-script mage pouted at the nickname, mumbling about how much she hated it under her voice but still loud enough for Gajeel to hear, but he ignored it, and stood in front of her bar-stool that was now facing away from the bar. "Come with me." He said, not allowing any room for protest. In fact, it was more so a demand than a question. Lucy only stared at the two with a smirk, watching as Levy only became more flustered as he stood there, unblinking, waiting for a response.

"Uh-" She started, playing with her skirt and avoiding eye contact.

"Just say 'okay.'" He sighed, as if he was tired of her. However, you could still see the light blush on his face. Lucy grinned, watching as Levy smiled and looked him in his eyes.

"Okay. Fine." She says with the same tone he used, except smiles afterwards. He nods, walking away before his blush gets any worse. Lucy squeals at their encounter, but Levy says nothing. Only smiling, and turning her bar-stool back around and calling for Mira.

"Luce!" Natsu calls, once again. Strolling up to the celestial mage with a grin on his face. Levy, after placing an order with Mira, turns back to her friend and nudges her playfully. A smirk now gracing her face. Lucy blushed, once again sighing and turning to the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, Natsu?" She asked with a smile, taking another sip of her milkshake.

"I was wonderin' if you wanna come with me to the resort!" His smile only grows wider with the question, but isn't reciprocated. In fact, Lucy only stares at him blankly while Levy tries to hide her laughter behind a hand. Barely noticing either, he only stares at Lucy, waiting for an answer.

"Uh," Lucy starts, scratching her head. "You know I'm coming already?" When he doesn't respond immediately, she looks a little worried. "Right?" The blonde questions, only growing more confused at his confusion.

"Wait- seriously?" Natsu's eyes widen, obviously surprised by that. "How!?" He asks eagerly, obviously having forgotten a big chunk of the Grand Magic Games already.

Lucy chuckles at his horrible memory for a moment, then answers his question. "I was in your team? Remember? I just got injured and couldn't fight for the remaining games." She shrugged, taking her eyes off of him and sipping her drink. In the corner of her eyes, she saw him recount the memory, and pound his fist into his palm. She silently giggles at the sight and turns to him again. "Though, I am flattered you thought to ask me first!" She smiled. Natsu returned it, albeit a little nervously. Nobody could really notice it, but a faint blush graced his cheeks. Feeling his face get hot, he turned around and called for Happy.

"You're welcome, Luce!" The fire mage turned back around with his signature grin plastered back on his face that never failed at making Lucy's stomach flutter. "Well, meetcha' back at home!" He quickly turned from her before she could question his wording, and walked out of the guild with Happy on his tail.

[ later ]

"See you tomorrow Erza, Juvia, Levy!" Lucy waved at her friends as they began walking new paths. Her guild members on their way to Fairy Hills, and her headed towards the apartment she called home. Walking, she looked up and admired the stars shining brightly, looking around for Cancer's constellation, though she knew she wouldn't be able to see it that easily. Her walk was quiet, and though she didn't do very much that day, she was still a bit tired. Knowing she still had to pack for the trip tomorrow, and she didn't want to fall asleep, the celestial mage remembered one of her favorite spirits to have out. Lucy reached for her key pouch, pulling out a silver key.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Major! Nikora!"

After the flash of light dissipated, Lucy could clearly see the little white snowman-looking creature. She smiled happily, picking it up and hugging it close to her as it shook in her arms. "Hey, Plue!" She greeted and was returned a 'Puun' from the celestial spirit. "We're going on a vacation tomorrow!" She smiled at Plue, starting to walk again. Although she couldn't understand the creature, she enjoyed having him out. His presence was weirdly comforting. The blonde finally made her way to Strawberry Street, balancing on the edge of the canal. As always, the two fishermen in their boat rowed by, one of them telling her to be careful like they always did. She smiled at them, shouting back her usual "Don't worry, guys! I will!" Looking back at Plue, who she previously let down, following behind her.

Finally at her apartment complex, Lucy looked and noticed her lights on, wondering if she accidentally left them on before she left for the guild earlier. Walking upstairs, she opened the door, and stared tiredly at the two who constantly broke into her house. Not even surprised by now, she just sighed, placing her hands on her hips and hoping that he got the point before she had to kick him out. Literally. "Oh, hey Luce. I was wondering when you were gonna get home." Happy greeted her as well, waving a tiny paw as he bit back into a fish. Natsu turned to the door, then quickly turned back to whatever he was doing. By just glancing at her kitchen, she knew that he had stripped her fridge and cabinets of all the food she owned.

"Natsu. Happy," She said coldly, causing them to sweat. "How many times do I have to tell you to let me know you're coming to my house, BEFORE YOU COME TO MY HOUSE!" She yelled the last part, pointing at the two accusingly. They quickly held their hands behind the back, feigning innocence. She grumbled at them, walking further into the house and closing the door behind her.

"We did!" Natsu claimed, tilting his head with a grin. "Remember, I said, 'meetcha' back at home.'" Lucy blushed at that, partially over him calling her house, 'home' and partially out of embarrassment for yelling at them. "Duh." He added, turning away, but not escaping Lucy whacking his head with her palm. He held the spot, a quiet 'ow' escaping his lips, before she sighed and turned back to her kitchen.

"I can't believe it's so late and I still have so much to do!" The blonde sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. Natsu and Happy looked at eachother confusedly, sensing that she wasn't done speaking, but not knowing where the conversation was going. "And NOW I have to clean up after you idiots!" She turned to them, pointing at the kitchen. "If you're going to call this your 'home' and constantly invite yourself over, then at least clean up now!" She grumbled, annoyed that she even had to explain this to them. Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him, taking her hair out her ponytail and walking to her bathroom. "I need a bath. Don't come in." She said monotonously, finally slamming her bedroom, and bathroom door once she made her way through the rooms.

The boys, obviously used to it by now, simply shrugged and complied with the blonde's demands and cleaned the house to the best of their ability. Even if Lucy wouldn't manage to get them out of her apartment if she had to rely on force, they didn't want to upset her. That hurt more than any 'Lucy kick' did. About half an hour later, their friend emerges from the bathroom with her pajamas on, just in case they had opened the door to sneak into her room and had forgotten to close it. She groaned, picturing the times that something like that had happened before. "Natsu, Happy, I'm done." She called, noticing it was more quiet than it would usually be. Only then did she hear the quiet snores of both friends laid out on her bed. Lucy smiled to herself at the sight of them, and walked out to her kitchen, half-smiling at their sad attempt of "cleaning up". She was going to have to teach them how to properly clean, eventually. But she'd let them sleep for now.

An hour later, after packing her bags, cleaning, and making herself something to eat, she softly shook the two resting boys awake. Natsu groggily opened his eyes, looking up to her while Happy only turned over and stayed asleep. She sighed, rolling her eyes at the blue cat. "Luce?" Natsu's voice caught her attention. She returned her gaze to look at him. He was now in a more upright position with his hand holding his face up. Messy hair hung down and framed his face, blocking his eyesight partially. His eyes looked a little smaller than usual, due to them not being fully opened and the light bags under them. Not noticing how close they were until she was looking for a second. She blushed, backing away and nodding nervously. "Why'd ya wake me up?" He groaned, flopping back down. She chuckled at his behavior, softly smiling at him. Looking at her smiling, Natsu couldn't help but smile himself. Her smile always made his heart beat faster.

He ripped his eyes away from her to avoid looking too weird and lovesick. Instead, he faced his furry friend. "Well," She started, intertwining her hands behind her back. "I don't want you to sleep too long. You need a shower, and you probably still need to pack some bags." She finished as if it was obvious. The fire mage looked a little offended at the former statement, sniffing his underarms before looking back at Natsu.

"Luce, I think your nose is broken. I smell fine."

Lucy's eye twitched, and a vein appeared on her forehead. "I think you've simply wallowed in your filth so much that you've become impervious to the stench you create." She responded, walking away and opening the bathroom door, breaking apart her hands and motioning towards the shower. Natsu grumbled at her words, though he barely knew what some of them meant. Hesitantly, as Lucy's angry expression grew more obvious, he stood up and made his way into the bathroom. Lucy smiled at him when he finally walked in and shut the door, not caring at all at the unexcited expression on his face. Seconds later she heard the water run. But, knowing her best friend all too well, she opened the door and glared at him. "Actually shower, Natsu." She narrowed her eyes at him, seeing as he sat on her toilet and picked at clothes. He groaned once more and began taking off his clothes to get in. Stunned, to say the least, Lucy hurriedly slammed the door and screamed at him from behind it. "At least wait for me to close the door before stripping!" With that, she went back to attempting to wake Happy up.

When the blue exceed finally woke up, Natsu had finished showering, and walked out with a towel covering his lower half. "Happy, since you couldn't shower, you can do it tomorrow when we get to the resort." Lucy told the cat with a smile. He nodded and Natsu complained about why he couldn't have just waited, to which Lucy responded "He doesn't smell as bad." Happy giggled in his paw at the expression on his friend's face. Natsu simply grumbled, grabbed his clothes, and walked back into the bathroom to change.

"Okay, now all we have to do is pack." He muttered to himself, as he finally put his coat. The dragon slayer walked out of the bathroom, immediately calling to Happy and breaking up his and Lucy's conversation. She pouted at the interruption, but understood. "Sorry, Luce. We gotta go pack!" Lucy waved it off, saying it was okay and pulling the bedsheets back as Natsu made his way to her window. "Goodnight Luce! See ya' tomorrow!" And with a simple jump, they were gone.

Lucy finished up packing her bags and cleaning before turning in for the night. Glancing at the clock on her wall, she sighed at how late it had gotten. She would barely get 6 hours of sleep at this point. The celestial spirit mage shivered as a breeze made its way into her house, via window. The girl walked over to the window to close it, and muttered to herself while doing so. "I wish I hadn't made Natsu leave." Lucy rubbed her arms to settle the goosebumps and firmly shut the windows. "Well, goodnight." The blonde said to herself, turning off her lamp and tucking herself into bed.

Tomorrow was going to be fun, hectic, and entertaining. Much like any other day in the guild. Except-- all her shipping dreams would come true. Mirajane smirked, looking into her mirror and imagining all the future babies whilst thanking herself for continuing the legacy of Fairy Tail. Walking to her room, Lisanna just looked at her older sister's weird actions, and shrugged. She did this about every other day, so she was not surprised in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi B) this took me like 6 days to make bcos i've been putting it off hdfsjbfds i add so much detail and now it's 4 0 0 0 words long whoops. thanks for reading and uh lmk if u want more :) i'll try updating every week udfsdhfshf you can also find this on wattpad. my acct is morosexuaal or smthn idkdhjd. anyways byee!

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy :)


End file.
